


Forever and Always Yours: KiKasa FanFiction

by sauce_some_batch



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: KiKasa - Freeform, KnB - Freeform, Love, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, marraige
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauce_some_batch/pseuds/sauce_some_batch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KiKasa smut and fluff. </p><p>Kise and Kasamatsu go at it pin the shower. Later on, kise suspects that Kasamatsu is cheating on him. But is he really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Always Yours: KiKasa FanFiction

**Author's Note:**

> I fixed it batch. 
> 
> Read with love.

dedicated to my bestest strangerNand Sid 

Get ready friend. 

Enjoy. 

________________________________________

The dark haired make woke up to not the alarm or the rooster but a pair of soft lips exploring his body. 

"Nngh," he let out. "Ryouta, stop it."

"But senpai, you're so cute." Hearing the words senpai the dark haired male sat up and started straddling the blonde. He started kissing his pink lips aggressively while mumbling to the "Copy Cat". 

The male bit the other male shoulder, "I", he moved on the the collarbone, "told you," he nipped at his neck," to call," he harshly bit his cheek, "me," he began passionately sucking his lovers bottom lip, "Yu-ki-o." He finished as he shoved his tongue down the males throat. 

Kise moaned. "Sen-Yukio." The male gently traced his jaw and went to his neck. He bit and nipped while the poor kouhai whimpered. "Yukio, please...stop." The dark haired male pulled back and smirked at his work. He had left a generous amount of love on his lovers neck. 

"That was so hot, Yukio. I've never seen you so intimate before." Kise said as he bore his golden eyes into the beautiful navy blue ones. 

Kasamatsu lifted Kise's hand and moved it to his cock. It was hard. He lowered his lips next to his lovers ears and whispered," you make me like that. You make me. No one else but you." 

Kise lowered his eyes as his cheeks started to redden, he then replayed his role model's action and lowered his lips to his lover's. "Yukio, I love you." He mumbled before placing his lips on the dark haired male's. 

Kise exploded every inch of his lovers mouth, not sparing even a small area. Kasamatsu moaned. "Kise, I have to go to work. Lemme go take a shower. " 

"Can I join?"

Yukio pulled the tall male by his collar and pecked him on his lips. "I'd love that, maybe after I come back from work."

The blonde pouted. "You're no fun. "

"You have no idea how much I want to fuck you right now. You look so innocent and so vulnerable. You lips looks so sexy and your body, God dammit, I want to feel you against me. But I have to go to work. So I promise, after work. Come pick me up at 12:00."

He pecked the tall male one more time before closing the bathroom door. But he didn't lock it. In case the blonde wanted to join. 

Kise sat on the bed. He was sad that he couldn't have his way with his lover. He looked down and saw his cock hardening. 

"That's it, I can't control it anymore." He mumbled to himself. He stripped down naked and wrapped a towel around his waste. It was their 5 year Anniversary and Kasamatsu can't say no to him. He decided to check if the door was locked. It was unlocked. He slipped into the bathroom and dropped the towel. He heard his beautiful boyfriend quietly singing. Kise loved his singing. He slipped into the bath tub and grabbed Kasamatsu by his waist. He started lustfully at his nude body before staring into his lovers intense eyes. 

"Sorry Yukio. I can't control myself." Was all he said before he attacked Yukio's lips with his. 

Yukio moaned. "Kise, please..."

The blonde ignored his lovers moans and continued teasing him. He started grinding Yukio. "Fuck, don't tease me baka."

The blonde continued teasing and hotly whispered," I won't give it to you until you ask."

The dark haired male wasn't ready to give in just yet. He thought his lover would eventually give it. But he didn't. He fountained teasing him. He kissed his body. His nipples and the kissing point of his cock. That was the dark haired makes limit. 

"Fuck Kise. Fuck me now. And stop teasing me aho. "

The blonde that had been restraining himself couldn't hold it in. He had waited long enough. He put some lube on his fingers and started by fingering him. He inserted two fingers into his lover. 

"Fuuuuuckkk." Yukio moaned. 

"You're so tight." Kise grunted. He inserted his third finger. 

"Kise, you fucking idiot, fuck me already."

The blonde continued to finger him until the dark haired male almost orgasm. 

"I'm about to-" Kise pulls his fingers out. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you aho?" 

"I want you to cum on my dick." Kise murmurs. 

 

Kise lubricated himself before looking his lover in his eyes, "ready?"  
Kasamatsu nodded. 

The male inserted his cock inside of his lover. 

"You're so tight. Fuck. " Kise grunted. 

"Fuck. Move faster." Kise increased his pace. 

"Harder! Harder!" Kasamatsu moaned. The blonde went faster and harder. The sound of moans and skin slapping each other filled the entire washroom. 

"Fuck. I think I about to-" Kasamatsu moaned.  
"Me too-" he grunted before the both released. 

Kise used his finger to wipe of some cum of their dicks and licked it. 

"Mm. You taste good like all the time." 

"Aho." 

________________________________________ 

After cleaning up the lovers dried their bodies. Kasamatsu got ready to go to work. He pecked Kise one last time before saying, "come to pick me up at 12:00."

He was just about to exit when Kise called out, " Yukio, do you know what it is today?"

The dark haired thought for a minute. " it isn't your birthday. Or my birthday. It isn't our teammates birthday or the generations of gayness' birthday. Nah. Nothing special today."

Kise is face fell. "How could've he forget our anniversary?" He replaced it with a fake smile before saying, "you're right."  He pecked his lover before closing the door.  What he didn't know, was that Kasamatsu was planning something very special. 

Kise spent the day alone. It was his day of so there was really nothing to do. He cleaned and went through pictures of him and Kasamatsu. He looked at all the good times they had and smiled. How could he forget? He tried to take his mind of that by singing songs. 

________________________________________ 

It was 12:00 and Kise had gone to pick up his lover. He asked the secretary at the desk, "Kasamatsu Yukio?"

The lady looked up and batted her eyelashes and tried to show her cleavage. "Room 403, but I don't think your friend will mind if you're a bit late."

Kise looked away in disgust. "No thanks." He said politely and started walking away, but not before adding, "Yukio is my boyfriend. " The lady's eyes widened before she quickly sat down to continue doing her work. 

Kise got into the elevator and pressed 4. 

________________________________________ 

When he got there he knocked on the door. "Come in." A lady voice came. Is Yukio cheating on me? Saddened by the thought, he went it. 

When he entered, the lights where off. Slowly, the room began light up. Yukio was in the spotlight. He began playing the guitar and singing the lyrics to a song. 

Let the bough break, let it come down crashing  
Let the sun fade out to a dark sky  
I can't say I'd even notice it was absent  
Cause I could live by the light in your eyes

I'll unfold before you  
What I've strung together  
The very first words  
Of a lifelong love letter

Tell the world that we finally got it all right  
I choose you  
I will become yours and you will become mine  
I choose you  
I choose you  
(Yeah)

There was a time when I would have believed them  
If they told me you could not come true  
Just love's illusion  
But then you found me and everything changed  
And I believe in something again

My whole heart  
Will be yours forever  
This is a beautiful start  
To a lifelong love letter

Tell the world that we finally got it all right  
I choose you  
I will become yours and you will become mine  
I choose you  
I choose you

We are not perfect  
We'll learn from our mistakes  
And as long as it takes  
I will prove my love to you

I am not scared of the elements  
I am under-prepared, but I am willing  
And even better  
I get to be the other half of you

Tell the world that we finally got it all right  
I choose you  
Yeah  
I will become yours and you will become mine  
I choose you  
I choose you  
I choose you

Two nets in the rooms were out in a spot light. One said yes...while the other said, well yes. Kise was given a basketball that had Kasamatsu's face on it. Words lit up. They read," Marry me?" 

Kasamatsu spoke up on his beautiful voice, "Kise Ryouta. I fell in love with you. I fell in love with the way you play basketball. The way you smile. The way to talk. The way you love me. We've been together for five years. We've been through our ups and downs. You've always supported me. Ryouta, I love you. Will you do the honours of becoming my life long mate? Will you marry me?"

Kise's smile faltered. 

Kasamatsu saw. "Shit. Is was a bad idea. Why would you want to marry me, I'm just some useless-" *hugs*

Kise engulfed Kasamatsu in a bear hugs. "I love you to Yukio."

He took the basket ball from Kasamatsu's hand and shot it in the yes net. And yes, he used his signature move. Kasamatsu put a ring on Kise. Kise carried his lover and ran out looking like he just won the winter cup. His friends followed. They all cheered and congratulated him. 

"When's the wedding Yu-Ki-o?"

"September 17. " 

Kise pulled Kasamatsu into a another big hug. 

________________________________________  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

WEDDING DAY

 

_Forwards to vows and all cuz I don't know how a marriage is like_

"Kasamatsu Yukio. I promise to be spontaneous, cherish each moment willingly and with love, be fair and try new things in your beautiful life, witness every memory with you, dream with you, and love you. I will laugh with you when you're happy and cry with you when you're sad. I'll play basketball with you when you want to and shower you with all the love I'm the world." Kise said. 

"Kise Ryouta. All I need in a day is a hug, it shows me that you still need to feel me close, all I need in a day is a kiss, it proves that you acknowledge my need for intimacy, all I need in a day is for you to say I'm yours, it reassures me that you still love me. All I need from you is to laugh with me, it shows me that you will always support me. Because all I need to know is that you love me. I will support you no matter what. If you die, I die. You are my body, my soul, my heart, my heartbeat. You are what keeps me alive. Without you, I would be a machine. I love you."

(A/ N. Vows are inspired from Google. I changed them up a bit.)

"Do you take Kasamatsu Yukio as your husband?"

"I do."

"Do you take Kise Ryouta as your husband?'

"I do."

"You may now kiss the groom."

Kise and Kasamatsu inched closer to each other. Then in a split second, their lips were in a synchronized pattern. Loud cheers could be heard. Congratulations and aww's filled the banquet hall. 

"I love you." The both said to each other. 

"Will you be mine forever?" Kise asks?

"Forever and always yours, Ryouta."

________________________________________

• _ •

(◕ ε ◕)

ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ

(┛◉Д◉)┛

ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ 

●ᴥ●

⊙_⊙

^_^

o(╥﹏╥)o

ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

= ^ _ ^ =

(灬╹ω╹灬)

(*˙︶˙*)☆*

(◍•ᴗ•◍)♡

(๑>◡


End file.
